knightsofrahzfandomcom-20200213-history
Set
The first set of Knights of Rahz sets the game in motion, it introduces us to the game. It includes a total of 200 cards. Within the set, there are 5 Parallel Rares, 5 super Rares, 10 Holo Rares, 15 Rares and the remainder are commons and uncommons. The set includes: KOR-BP-001 Lord Vasgarde *Parallel Rare* KOR-BP-002 Shining Knight Dragon *Parallel Rare* KOR-BP-003 Lizard Warrior KOR-BP-004 Archaedon Archer KOR-BP-005 Archaedon Warrior KOR-BP-006 Varharden Knight KOR-BP-007 Varharden Wiseman *Uncommon* KOR-BP-008 Atlantean Warrior KOR-BP-009 Cyius Wyvern KOR-BP-010 Mamgel KOR-BP-011 Knight in Darkness KOR-BP-012 Zombie Knight KOR-BP-013 Troll KOR-BP-014 Goblin Trader KOR-BP-015 Ice Wraith *Uncommon* KOR-BP-016 Spirit of the Showden *Uncommon* KOR-BP-017 Defender of the Forest KOR-BP-018 Red Axe KOR-BP-019 Tri-horned Dragonknight *Rare* KOR-BP-020 Untamed Goryx KOR-BP-021 Spell of Charity *Rare* KOR-BP-022 Spirit Mirror KOR-BP-023 Reflection Mirror #1 KOR-BP-024 Reflection Mirror #2 KOR-BP-025 Axe of the Fallen KOR-BP-026 Goryba KOR-BP-027 Centaur KOR-BP-028 Orc Warrior KOR-BP-029 Spell Prevention Shield KOR-BP-030 Prophecy of Kuraheen KOR-BP-031 Moon Shield *Rare* KOR-BP-032 Goro The Damned KOR-BP-033 Little Chipanee KOR-BP-034 Hand of Fire *Uncommon* KOR-BP-035 Sword KOR-BP-036 Bread KOR-BP-037 Berry of Goblins KOR-BP-038 Charm of Goryba *Uncommon* KOR-BP-039 Nightstrike Fiend KOR-BP-040 Multiplor *Rare* KOR-BP-041 Bunny Bracelet KOR-BP-042 Bunny Ring KOR-BP-043 Field Bunny KOR-BP-044 Trap of The Garriats KOR-BP-045 Soul Absorption Castle KOR-BP-046 Mindless Zombie KOR-BP-047 Axe Zombie KOR-BP-048 Energy Grass KOR-BP-049 Resilient Warrior KOR-BP-050 KOR-BP-051 Draw Stopper *Uncommon* KOR-BP-052 Seal of the Ancients KOR-BP-053 Ninutanos Kinamaro KOR-BP-054 Bicorn Chimera KOR-BP-055 Pyrus KOR-BP-056 Sword of the Amazons KOR-BP-057 Cosmicastro Dreadnaut *Rare* KOR-BP-058 Stand Thine Ground KOR-BP-059 Power Gauge KOR-BP-060 Catrafix The Demon *Rare* KOR-BP-061 Beastlands KOR-BP-062 Darklands KOR-BP-063 Firelands KOR-BP-064 Fusionlands *Uncommon* KOR-BP-065 Evolutionlands *Uncommon* KOR-BP-066 Windlands KOR-BP-067 Shinelands KOR-BP-068 Oceanlands KOR-BP-069 Unexplainable Summoning *Holo Rare* KOR-BP-070 Birdlands KOR-BP-071 Cursed Forest KOR-BP-072 Werewolf KOR-BP-073 Gobush The Minotaur KOR-BP-074 Woodland Guardian KOR-BP-075 Woodland Defender *Uncommon* KOR-BP-076 World Conversion KOR-BP-077 Triggers KOR-BP-078 Destroyer KOR-BP-079 Zone Warrior KOR-BP-080 Noble Swordsman *Uncommon* KOR-BP-081 Dual-Attackers KOR-BP-082 Dice Warrior KOR-BP-083 Chance Mirrorlaut *Rare* KOR-BP-084 Thunder Fiend KOR-BP-085 The Champion *Uncommon* KOR-BP-086 Ice Knight Sur *Uncommon* KOR-BP-087 Freeze Moray KOR-BP-088 Archaedon Sorceror *Uncommon* KOR-BP-089 Archaedon Captain KOR-BP-090 Captain Akyle *Rare* KOR-BP-091 Archaedon Twin Blades KOR-BP-092 Varharden Warrior KOR-BP-093 Varharden Power Warrior KOR-BP-094 Varharden Berserker *Uncommon* KOR-BP-095 Captain Inseam *Rare* KOR-BP-096 Varharden General *Uncommon* KOR-BP-097 Archaedon General *Uncommon* KOR-BP-098 Celestial Queen, Asra *Holo Rare* KOR-BP-099 Icihaegokinchinovich KOR-BP-100 King of Ice - Koatia *Parallel Rare* KOR-BP-101 Nago - Prince of the Deep *Rare* KOR-BP-102 Ice Beast KOR-BP-103 Spell of Erosion KOR-BP-104 Virus Charm KOR-BP-105 Grasper Device KOR-BP-106 Grabber KOR-BP-107 Gravity Search KOR-BP-108 Terraform Device KOR-BP-109 Archcaster Device KOR-BP-110 Energy Device KOR-BP-111 TF13 Device KOR-BP-112 RAD Device KOR-BP-113 Repair Service Deploy KOR-BP-114 Lightning Arms KOR-BP-115 Thunderstone Device KOR-BP-116 Firestone Device KOR-BP-117 Recovery Device KOR-BP-118 Switch Card KOR-BP-119 Dismissal Device KOR-BP-120 Energy Channeling Device KOR-BP-121 Turtle Shield KOR-BP-122 Heal Device KOR-BP-123 Explosive Device KOR-BP-124 Weather Device KOR-BP-125 Repair Kit KOR-BP-126 Ghould Armor KOR-BP-127 Stun Caron KOR-BP-128 Stack Device KOR-BP-129 G1Hk3LN Device KOR-BP-130 L3Ws7KP Device KOR-BP-131 R9FqGX Device KOR-BP-132 Spell of Resurrection KOR-BP-133 Captain Zorn *Rare* KOR-BP-134 Varharden Wikc KOR-BP-135 Icelands KOR-BP-182 Ressurection Charm *Rare* KOR-BP-191 Deck Freeze *Parallel Rare* KOR-BP-199 Siegfried, Shining Lord Knight *Parallel Rare*